Evil Chains
by Naughty Anime Girl
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped from Konoha to be Pein-Sama's new slave. Will he stay there forever or get rescued! R&R. Yaoi in future chapters
1. Genjutsu

All rite well its been forever since I've wrote any yaoi or hentai so I hope its good lol. Yaoi in next chapter.

R&R please thank you.

"Die Naruto. Chidori!"  
"I-I thought we were friends." Naruto stuttered  
"Precisely. I kill you and gain all the power I need." He threw Naruto's dying body in the water.

Naruto jolted awake. "Its always the same dream." Naruto said holding his shoulder."Ever since that day in the valley." He shivered.

(Naruto are you ok?)

"Oh mother. No I had "that" dream again."

(Oh sweety I know you miss him, but he'll come back.)

"How do you know. Are you sure?"

(Positive.) She held him until he fell asleep. (Goodnight my little one.) And then she was gone.

(Hmm so his mom is dead and somehow he can communicate with her spiritual form only he, and of course I, can see.) Sasuke sat watching from a tree and sneered at the twitching blonde. "Genjutsu." He said silently and without a trace he was gone.

-

Naruto turned over and look at the blinding sunlight. "Uggh I hate morning time." He grumbled. He jumped down and pulled on his jumpsuit, and ran down stairs to get a Bowl-O-Ramen from the cupboard. "Well damn it. Whats breakfast whithout ramen in a cup." He slammed the door and started walking into town.

It wasn't until he was halfway to the market that he realized that it was utterly quiet. "Hey anyone here." There was nothing but silence and he started running into any stores or houses looking for citizens. He was alone, again. (Whats happening!) He ran to the Hokage's Mansion. He burst through the Hokage's room. "Granny Tsu..." He was staring at the skeletal remains of his beloved Granny and Shizune. "Whats going on." He turned and ran with tears.

(Come on Sakura please be ok.) He burst up the wall of Sakura-Chan's house and up to her window. "S-Sakura- Ch-Chan." She to was just a pile of bones laying on her bed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He dropped to the ground with a thud. (Shirley the Hyuga's survived.) Without a thought he ran till he was at the gate of Hyuga Estate. He stood there looking at a massacre of bones, but the only one that stood out the most was the one pinned against the back wall. "H-Hinata..." he stumbled over to the figure, "N-no not y-you too. Please H-Hinata NO!" Naruto fell to the ground holding his side and looked down to see his flesh deteriorating. "W-what?"

"Great isn't it." Naruto turned and saw his best friend standing just a few feet back.

"W-what have y-you do..." Naruto gasped for breath. Sasuke chuckled

"Don't you like it. This is Konoha in few months time. Kukuku." he turned and threw a kunai at the bones directly behind Naruto. There was clanking on the floor and Naruto didn't turn around to see what it was, he already knew.

"YOU," Naruto got to his feet, "I WILL KILL YOU!" He shouted running/stumbling towards Sasuke. He just smirked "Try." Naruto's lower body dispersed into bone and then his upper body. "Its still the same you know. Nothing has changed from the day in the Valley. Except that I exceed you. Your just a dumb host, who NO ONE LIKES! HEHEHE!" He jumped threw the air. "CHIDORI!" He rushed at Naruto and struck his face. Sending flesh and blood everywhere. "See told ya. KUKUKUKU!"

-

"Naruto. Naruto wake up." Naruto was laying on the floor with the Fox's Cloak around him.

"Sakura don't touch Naruto."

"W-wha why?"

"He's trapped in a powerful genjutsu and I'm trying to break through the cloak of the demon fox."

"Hello Senpai."

"Sasuke." Kakashi growled. "Did you make this mess."

"Indeed I did senpai." He said leaning casually against the door frame. "Don't you like it." He formed a few handsigns and grabbed Naruto's uncounsious body. "Excuse me Senpia but I need this, for my own personal use. Kukuku. Toodles." He disappeared.

Me: All right guys well I hope you liked it.

Naruto: Dude what the hell.

Me: Sorry Naruto. R&R Please! Thx


	2. Pein Sama

All right guys chapter 2 like I said Yaoi so ya sorry if it suxs! R&R

"Uggh. Where am I." Naruto said looking around.

"Nice isn't it." Said a low voice. Naruto glanced over to see a dark figure.

"W-who are y-you."

"Hush now your safe. Kinda." A burst of laughter from a group came on the opposite side of him.

"Hey Sasuke is he virgin."

"I sure hope so."

"W-what!" Naruto shrieked

"Hey Deidara he's a screamer."

"Hey Kakuzku, Shut up!"

"Hehe I want his tight virgin ass."

"NONE of you get him."

"Oh Pein-sama!" The entire group took a step back.

"I want this one to be my personal sex slave. But if any of you catch him out of his room, punish him. Unless he's still a virgin, I want the pleasure of taking it. Hehehehe!"

"Oh trust me, we'll definitely punish him." Sasori said and the group burst into laughter again.

(God what am I thinking. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, next Hokage.) "Back the fuck of you gay ass mother fucker."

"Why you little..."

"Deidara stop. The pet has yet to be trained." He backhanded Naruto.

"How fucking dare you!" Naruto was getting pissed. Pein turned around and threw Naruto against the wall.

"Now you listen here, your my little pet. I don't like disobedient slaves, so learn to listen or be punished." Naruto stared at Pein, and sneered.

"What are you gonna do about it." He watched as Pein's face went from anger to furiously mad.

"Umm were just gonna go." Said one of the group members and with that they were all gone, leaving Naruto alone with Pein.

"Little bitch this is what I'll fucking do about it." He grabbed Naruto's cock and squeezed with great force. Naruto cried out in pain. "Not so cocky now are ya." Naruto just smirked. Pein threw Naruto against a stone wall with chains. "C'mon pet lets teach you a lesson." He took the chains and put them on Naruto's wrists and ankles. Causing everything to be exposed. "Awww look my dirty little bitch is hard. Naughty naughty." Pein said as Naruto realized he was completely nude. Naruto's face turned a bright shade of red. "Oh pet don't be so shy." Pein chuckled.

(What is he doing?) He watched as Pein moved around.

"I was gonna wait till tomorrow, but since your so intent on being a bad boy..." He stabbed Naruto's arm and began carving the Akatsuki symbol.

"AHHHHHH!"

"See if you would've been good, you wouldn't have to feel anything. But since this is your punishment! Hehe." Naruto looked down and noticed a great puddle of blood conjuring on the floor.

"W-what did y-you do?"

"What we do to all slaves, mark them." He started carving out four letters.

"S-STOP!" Naruto shrieked, earning a smirk and another stab of pain from Pein.

"But I thought you liked the pain." Naruto whimpered. "I think you've been punished enough. Hidan!"

"Yes sir.

"Tell Konan to come stitch up my slaves arm, and then escort him to my chambers-" he leaned into Hidan, "-and maker sure not to chain him up, I want to see if he tries to escape. More fun for me." The two burst into laughter. "Now go." With that Hidan walked off, and it was a good 2 minutes before he returned with Konan.

"Another cocky one, aye. Ya know your "hard core" punishments is how Yahiko died." Pein looked at her and growled.

"We shall never speak of him again." Konan just rolled her eyes, and Pein left.

"All right lets stitch this arm up." Naruto as the woman began putting some numbing medicine in a syringe. She leaned forward and Naruto coward and let out a small but noticeable whimper.

"Shh its ok. I don't get into the boys affairs. Were all gay here." She gave the shot into Naruto's arm and he was glad the pain was gone.

(Wait everyones gay!) The realization hit Naruto hard in the face.

"Hey Konan you done yet."

"Hold your god damn horses I have 1 stitch left. Geez." She finished and motioned for Hidan to come get Naruto.

(So does that mean...) Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was on the man's shoulder. "Put me down!" Growled Naruto.

"Awe save your breathe." Hidan sneered, "Trust me, you'll need it. Hehehe."

(I'm not giving up.) He started pounding on Hidan's back. "Put me the fuck down." Hidan slapped Naruto's ass with great force.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan was getting fed up with this kids shit. Hidan flipped out a cell and pushed speed dial.

"Master Pein." There was a long silence before he responded.  
"No he is fucking bitchy."  
"Ya I understand."  
"No I realize that his ass is of limits."  
"All right thank you. Later Pein-Sama." He put the phone away and started walking again.

(I have know idea what that Pein dude just said but it can't be good.) Naruto felt the grip loosen on him. He used the chance to elbow Hidan in the back of the head as hard as he could manage.

"You little.." Hidan threw Naruto into a room.

(Shit I can't see anything.) Before Naruto could say or scream anything, something hard and thick was shoved into his mouth.

"Suck slave." Hidan grinned, "I SAID SUCK!" He grabbed Naruto's head and began thrusting in and out of his mouth. "Uggh yeah thats it. Ahh slave I'm gonna cum. Ahhhhh!" He released his seed into Naruto's mouth. "Swallow, NOW!" Naruto did and almost gagged. "Now anymore shouting and it will be worse next time." He picked Naruto back up and walked down the hall. They arrived at the door, he knocked twice and and entered. "Stay here. Master Pein will be here shortly."

(Ya but I won't be here shortly.) Naruto sneered as the man left and he locked the door. Naruto ran to the window feeling it. "A barrier." (Kage Bushin No Jutsu.) A clone appeared before Naruto and started the Rasengan formation. He brought his arm back and launched towards the window.

"What are you doing pet." Naruto's arm dropped inches before touching the window.

"N-no I would've heard you come in..." (Unless he was already in...)

Pein smirked, "I have a name for you, pet. You wanna hear it."

"NO!" Naruto shouted.

"Kitten! And your all mine. Hehehe!"

Pein: All right! Hehe

Naruto: Your sick

Me: I try! ^^ R&R


End file.
